DnDWiki:Dungeon Crawl Classics
Dungeon Crawl Classics (DCC) is a series of roleplaying adventure modules published by Goodman Games under the d20 open gaming license. It includes more than 50 adventures, and features celebrated game designers such as Michael Mearls, Dave Arneson, Chris Doyle, Adrian Pommier, and Monte Cook, as well as classic TSR artists like Jeff Dee, Jim Roslof, and Jim Holloway. The DCC series harkens back to classic 1st edition Advanced Dungeons & Dragons modules in content and style. The series' design ethos is summed up by the following statement that is included in every DCC: "Remember the good old days, when adventures were underground, NPCs were there to be killed, and the finale of every dungeon was the dragon on the 20th level? Those days are back. Dungeon Crawl Classics don't waste your time with long-winded speeches, weird campaign settings, or NPCs who aren't meant to be killed. Each adventure is 100% good, solid dungeon crawl, with the monsters you know, the traps you fear, and the secret doors you know are there somewhere." DCC Adventures Áereth: DCC World Áereth: DCC World is a campaign setting incorporating all the DCC adventures into a single cohesive world, written by Jeff LaSala, Mike Ferguson and Harley Stroh. *Introduced the first rules for 0-level characters under the d20 3.5 rule system. *Includes the adventures Halls of the Minotaur, and Vault of the Thief Lord, by Harley Stroh. *Introduced the DCC Adventure Paths, later released in the boxed set Saga of the Dragon Cult. DCC annual tournament Each year, Goodman Games hosts the Dungeon Crawl Classics Open Tournament, at GenCon Indy. The tournament pits more than 25 teams and 100 players against a challenging 3 round dungeon crawl, each team vying for the title of champion. The tournament is organized and run by Adrian Pommier. 2004: Crypt of the Devil Lich Released as DCC #13. 2005: Vault of the Dragon Kings 2006: Palace in the Wastes 2007: ??? Conversions A reflection of their popularity, some of the DCCs have been converted to other game systems. Listed here are the official Goodman Games conversions. (Fan conversions can be found on the Goodman Games "feebies page." http://www.goodman-games.com/freematerial.php) DCC #12.5: Iron Crypt of the Heretics (1e version) The 'Iron Crypt of the Heretic,' written by Harley Stroh, was converted to "1e" (or AD&D equivilant) rules by Jon Hershberger. The adventure was first played at GorillaCon 2006http://sekgg.org/ and subsequently released at GenCon 2006. Initially, 60 copies of the adventure were printed, which all sold out in the first day of GenCon.http://www.goodman-games.com/forums/viewtopic.php?p=6644#6644 Goodman Games did a second printing of the adventure, which also sold out. While both copies are sometimes available, sellers sometimes misrepresent both the original 3.5 version, and the second 1e printing as the true GenCon first printing.http://www.acaeum.com/forum/about4693.html Identifying characteristics of the 1e version (either 1st or 2nd printing) is the starbust on the cover that mark the adventure as a ENnie nominee. Identifying characteristics of the true 1e first printing are the mis-numbered area key on the map on the inside cover. Buyers should be careful and wary if they believe they are purchasing the true 1e first printing. DCC #3: The Mysterious Tower (Castles and Crusades version) "The Mysterious Tower," written by Joseph Gooman, was a granted a license by Troll Lord Games and produced under C&C rules. DCC #7: The Secret of Smuggler's Cove (Castles and Crusades version) "The Secret of Smuggler's Cove," written by Chris Doyle, was a granted a license by Troll Lord Games and produced under C&C rules. Map support Miniature figures Awards *2007, Nominee, Best Adventure: Dungeon Crawl Classics #34: Cage of Delirium *2007, Nominee, Best Setting: Dungeon Crawl Classics #35: Gazetteer of the Known Realms *2007, Nominee, Best Cartography: Dungeon Crawl Classics #35: Gazetteer of the Known Realms *2006, Nominee, Best Adventure: Dungeon Crawl Classics #12.5: Iron Crypt of the Heretics *2006, Nominee, Best Adventure: Dungeon Crawl Classics #20: Shadows in Freeport *2005, Winner, Pen & Paper Fan Awards - Best Adventure: Dungeon Crawl Classics #13: Crypt of the Devil Lich *2005, Nomination, ENnie Award - Best Adventure: Dungeon Crawl Classics #11: The Dragonfiend Pact *2004, Nomination, ENnie Award - Best Adventure: Dungeon Crawl Classics #5: Aerie of the Crow God *2003, Honorable Mention, ENnie Award - Best Adventure: Dungeon Crawl Classics #1: Idylls of the Rat King External links *Goodman Games *Goodman Games' DCC Preview *Acaeum DCC Collecting *Pen and Paper DCC database Category:Role-playing games Category:Dungeons & Dragons modules